Death Link
by Maeverick
Summary: A crossover about Light using the hell correspondence to attempt to kill Mello, and what happens when a user of the death note is supposedly ferried straight to hell, even though we all know they can't go there. A one shot.


Light glanced at the clock, realizing that his desired time was only a few minutes away. It read, "11:57." He drummed his fingers nervously, anxious for the time about to come. Finally, it was 12:00, and he typed the words "hell link," into the Google search, clicking on the link before the clock had a chance to change. He contemplated who, of his tormentors was to perish first, going directly to hell. This was perfect for him, for as he heard, the Hell Girl could end anyone you wanted, even if you didn't know their name. Light contemplated this for a moment, and decided that the blonde boy with the Dutch girl hair cut would be first to go. After all, he knew all about the death note, and had even used it himself. "The man who kidnapped my sister," was what he wrote, and immediately clicked send. A message immediately beeped on his phone. Although it could be Misa, he decided there was no way that this was a coincidence. It was from the Hell Girl.

"I have received your message," it said. Light laughed loudly, maniacally, and evilly, for as no one could hear him, he decided it didn't matter. He thought he heard someone behind him, but before he could look, it slipped away, leaving behind only the memory of a bright red eye. A shinigami, perhaps. But what shinigami would be lurking around his house in the middle of the night? It could be Ryuk, he mused to himself, but Ryuk had no reason to hide from him. He brushed all thoughts of worry aside as he'd learned to when he was nervous about a test, in the days when he'd only been Light Yagami, instead of Kira, pulled down his bed covers, and thought of Ryuzaki, his only real source of worry, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he awoke blearily, blinking back tears of exhaustion. He may have been god, but after all, he was still just a young man who didn't deal well with sleep deprivation. He pulled back his covers and rolled out of bed, shaking his for once not perfectly manicured hair out of his eyes. Peeling off his bed clothes, he looked in the mirror to make sure that he did not appear fatigued, he saw a flick of black hair appearing in the mirror, not unlike when he'd seen the red eye. He jumped around, doing a 180 to see if anyone was in the room, and a chill shot down his spine. Before he knew it, a ghostly looking young woman appeared in his room, along with mail two companions, all three bearing a startling resemblance to each other. They all sported stark black hair, and shockingly white skin. The girl and one of the companions also had glowing red eyes, and both of the boys wore white shirts and baggy blue jeans. Sure, I should have been a bit surprised about them showing up in my room, but the part that unnerved me the most was the fact that a man he'd had killed was sitting in his bedroom alive in well. Not to mention that this man had very little respect for privacy, and Light was standing there in only his boxers. Ryuzaki's eyes flashed up and down Light's nearly naked form, assessing him with his cold emotionless glare.

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead…"

"You've summoned me, my name is Ai," the girl stated.

"You're the hell girl?" she nodded, taking a little corn doll and putting it in Light's hands.

"This is for you. If you truly wish revenge, just untie the scarlet thread from his neck. Pulling the thread binds you into a covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell….however, once vengeance is served, you will have to deliver your end of the bargain. There always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will also belong to Hell. You will never know the joys of Heaven; you will be left to wander through a world made of pain and agony for all of eternity," Light didn't hesitate to start to pull the string, but just as he was about to do so, the man with the red eyes snatched it out of his hand. As he touched it, the little doll turned to steel.

"Beyond, what are you doing?" the pale little mistress questioned him, flashing her own substantially larger red eyes at him dangerously.

"No, Ai. Look at his life span," Beyond gestured at it, glancing at it himself, as though to be sure he hadn't made a mistake. She did, and her eyes widened a slight bit more than Light thought was possible.

"Your soul already belongs to someone else. You made a covenant with the shinigami Ryuk, the moment you wrote your first name in the death note, I'm afraid there is nothing that we at hell correspondence can do for you,"

"What did you say your name was?"

"Ai, Ai Enma," Light reached for his notebook, scribbling down the name of the girl who stood before him. She watched him disinterestedly as he stared at his watch, observing the hands click by. Finally, it had been 40 seconds and he looked up at her, as though expecting her to die. She watched the little cogs start to break in his head, and his teeth grit.

"Could you at least tell me his name?"

"I'm sorry, that's not within my power," L stepped out of Beyond's shadow, for as an investigator, he was desperately curious, and wanted to share his own bit of information. He turned toward Ai to address her.

"Ai knows that both Light and the person he wishes to seek vengeance against are both death note users, thus both bound in a covenant with supernatural creatures already. If Light were to pull the string, what does Ai believe would happen?" she did not respond, merely gazing at all of them, waiting for their decision. Beyond grudgingly handed Light the doll, and he yanked the string off of it. As he did this, a deep, gravelly voice echoed through out the house.

"Your grievance shall be avenged," Ai, Beyond and L all vanished. Light walked downstairs again to see Mello drop what looked like a bomb. It didn't look like it would kill him from his position, but it was certainly very painful, not unlike burning to death. _Was that Mello's hell? Why wasn't he dead?_ Light mused to himself confusedly. Before he knew what had happened, someone flashed before his eyes. It was Ai, the girl from earlier.

"Ai, what's happening? Why isn't Mello dead?"

"Because death note users cannot go to heaven or hell, they simply experience their own personal hell while they are alive," with that, she vanished, leaving a some what shell shocked Light contemplating his own personal hell, before he decided it would involve being shot in the limbs, losing all his Kira successors and being humiliated by Matusda. But that was silly, nothing like that would ever happen to him… Right?


End file.
